


Дай мне всё (и ещё немного больше)

by bfcure, fandom_Omegaverse_2019



Series: Миди от G до PG-13 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drama, F/F, Female Tony, Female Tony Stark, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019
Summary: Немногие пары могли похвастаться тем, что их отношения начались со слов «Да вы охренели!».





	Дай мне всё (и ещё немного больше)

Немногие пары могли похвастаться тем, что их отношения начались со слов «Да вы охренели!». Но именно это и крикнула Таша, влетев в палату Стива. Тот слабо улыбнулся ей и помахал рукой, Сэм удивлённо на неё вытаращился.

— С вами я потом разберусь, — безапелляционно заявила Таша и повернулась к Нат: — а вы, мисс Рашман, идёте со мной.

Ушли они недалеко: всего лишь в больничный коридор, где Таша усадила Нат за второй ноутбук.

— Признавайся, кому в голову пришла гениальная идея сбросить все файлы Щ.И.Т. в Интернет? 

— ГИДРА… — начала Нат.

— Не все агенты работают на ГИДРУ. И у них есть семьи, дети, а также собаки, кошки, хомячки и морские свинки, — отрезала Таша, откидывая со лба непокорную прядь. — И благодаря тебе и Капитану Сосульке им грозит смертельная опасность.

— У нас не было времени отделять зёрна от плевел, — огрызнулась Нат.

— Зато теперь есть, спасибо ДЖАРВИСУ. Но серьёзно, Романова, позвонить мне рученьки отсохли? Или вы решили, что трём альфам не нужна помощь какой-то омеги, пусть даже эта омега официально признанный гений с несколькими научными степенями?

Если честно, Нат не нашлась, что ответить. Дело было точно не в том, что Наташа Маргарет Старк (к большому разочарованию Старка-старшего) родилась не альфой. Стив ненавидел расистов всех мастей ещё до сыворотки, а Красная комната научила Нат, что второй пол не имел такого уж большого значения. Она видела, как сильные и гордые альфы ломались и ползали перед преподавателями на коленях, умоляя их не убивать. А Зимний Солдат, самое совершенное оружие ГИДРЫ, был омегой.

Просто… всё случилось очень быстро. А ещё Таша видела её насквозь с той, самой первой встречи, и Нат не могла ей этого простить. Фьюри отправил её в «Старк Индастрис» с безупречной легендой, идеальной причёской и макияжем и деловым костюмом, который сидел как вторая кожа. Её удалось обвести вокруг пальца саму Пеппер Поттс. А потом Нат наткнулась на проницательный взгляд Таши, и в желудке стразу сделалось холодно.

— Добро пожаловать в компанию, мисс Рашман, — протянула Таша с острой, насмешливой улыбкой, и Нат поняла: она знает. Знает, кто такая Натали Рашман и кто её послал.

Отчёт для Фьюри («Железная леди да, Таша Старк не рекомендуется») Нат печатала с каким-то мстительным удовольствием. В Таше тогда её бесило всё: вечно растрёпанные каштановые волосы (интересно, сколько стоила такая укладка?), идеально отглаженная юбка-карандаш в сочетании с мужской белой рубашкой, жилетом и галстуком, помада, похожая на кровавый росчерк, и запах. Таша пахла кофе и машинным маслом. И лишь едва заметные нотки карамели намекали, что она омега.

Теперь Таша была совсем близко. И её запах успокаивал, а не раздражал.

— ДЖАРВИС, солнце моё незаходящее, как у нас дела?

— Эвакуация агентов с Ближнего востока прошла успешно, мисс Старк.

— Наши общие потери?

— Двенадцать человек, мисс Старк.

Таша устало поморщилась, сжала пальцы в кулак. Но её голос звучал расслабленно. Удивительный, завораживающий контраст.

— Чёрт. Не успели. Но ничего не поделаешь. Выпьешь со мной кофе, Натали?

Нат хмыкнула.

— Здесь отвратительный кофе.

— А я тебе больничный кафетерий не предлагаю. В паре кварталов отсюда есть чудесное место.

Тревожить Хэппи Таша не стала, и в кафе они отправились пешком. Оно притаилось между магазином антиквариата и лавочкой, где продавали свечи, мыло и эзотерическую литературу. И если бы не вывеска «У Джузеппе» с витиеватым шрифтом, стилизованным под готический, Нат прошла бы мимо. За второй дверью обнаружился внутренний дворик со столиками среди розовых кустов и акаций. На стенах неизвестный художник изобразил каналы Венеции и рыбацкий причал. Нат как наяву услышала запах моря.

Они сели за столик. К ним тут же подлетела смуглая кудрявая девушка и защебетала по-итальянски. Как позже узнала Нат, эта девушка была внучкой пожилой пары, хозяев кафе, приехавших в Америку после Второй Мировой из Генуи, и что сюда когда-то Мария Карбонелл (в замужестве Старк) часто приводила свою дочь Ташу.

София, так звали внучку хозяев, принесла им капучино, хрустящую брускетту и салат с каким-то непроизносимым певучим названием. Таша с улыбкой смотрела, как Нат пьёт кофе, и в этой улыбке, мягкой, едва заметной, не было ни грамма насмешки.

— За такой капучино можно убить, правда?

Позже Нат подумала, что это вполне можно было назвать их первым свиданием.

***

Стива выписали через неделю. И он сразу засобирался в Прагу, где, по слухам, последний раз видели Зимнего солдата: там был убит один высокопоставленный чиновник, который, как выяснилось, больше двадцати лет работал на ГИДРУ.

— Удачи, — сказала Таша. — Я надеюсь, ты найдёшь своего друга, Кэп. И не влипнешь в неприятности. Ну, по крайне мере, не разнесёшь ничего, кроме баз ГИДРЫ. Сокол, присмотри за ним, ладно?

— Присмотрю, — пообещал Сэм. — Спасибо, что усовершенствовала крылья. Чувствую, они мне пригодятся.

— Эй! — возмутился Стив, но стушевался под выразительным взглядом Нат.

— А ты не собираешься присоединиться к этой гоп-компании? — спросила её Таша. Как показалось Нат, с деланным равнодушием.

— Нет. У меня слушание в Сенате. Где я буду долго объяснять, зачем мы уронили три хеликерриера в Потомак. 

Почему-то услышав такой ответ, Таша просияла.

— О, я с удовольствием научу тебя, как посылать правительство в пешее эротическое!

Стив и Сэм встревоженно переглянулись. А Нат улыбнулась Таше своей самой искренней улыбкой. Сердце в груди забилось быстрее, словно предвкушая что-то очень хорошее.

***

Сенат был послан в голубые дали в лучших традициях Железной леди. Разве что Нат удержалась и не показала премьер-министру неприличный жест.

— Меня не арестуют? — поинтересовалась она, когда Таша приехала за ней на лимузине «Старк Индастрис».

— Я тебя умоляю, — фыркнула Таша. — Они же не хотят лишиться контракта на поставку лучших средств связи в мире. Нет, конечно, они могут обратиться к Джастину Хаммеру, но…

В карих глазах заплясали золотые искорки-смешинки, и Нат не выдержала, потянулась за поцелуем. 

Она не боялась, что её оттолкнут: карамельные нотки в запахе Таши стали сильнее, а потом её обняли тёплые, надёжные руки, и окружающий мир на мгновение перестал существовать. Вместо него вокруг зашелестело-заплескалось ласковое море.

— Рыжая, — прошептала Таша, оторвавшись от её губ. — Люблю рыжих. Ты огненный цветок, Наташа-Натали.

— Не боишься обжечься?

— Огонь — моя стихия.

«Это точно», — подумала Нат, вновь прижимая Ташу к себе. Железная леди родилась в глубоких пещерах, своими руками выковала костюм из металла, плюющийся огнём. И взлетела в нём, не побоявшись упасть. Возможно, демонов Нат она тоже не испугается. 

— Закажем пиццу или что-то более изысканное?

— Пиццу. Три. Я умираю от голода.

— ДЖАРВИС, ты слышал?

— Разумеется, мисс Старк. Заказ привезут через двадцать минут. Мы подъедем к Башне через пятнадцать.

Таша провела кончиками пальцев по щеке Нат и озорно ухмыльнулась.

— Похоже, у нас найдётся время для пары поцелуев, мм?

***

Жить в Башне было непривычно. Как и спать с Ташей Старк в одной кровати, и спускаться к ней в мастерскую в любое время дня и ночи. Нат нравилось наблюдать, как она работала, как оживали голографические экраны, и в их синеватом свете рождалось очередное творение, которое обычный человек не мог представить даже во сне. Нравилось видеть Ташу непривычно домашней, почти уязвимой, в пижамных штанах и прожженной в нескольких местах майке на голое тело, с заживающими царапинами на пальцах и черными разводами на щеке.

К каждым днём Таша открывалась ей больше и больше. Окутывала своим неповторимым запахом. Позволяла прикасаться к шрамам на груди. И главное свидетельство доверия — брала из рук Нат кружки с кофе, телефон и документы. Когда это в первый раз заметила Пеппер, её брови взлетели вверх. Она ничего не сказала и не стала смотреть менее настороженно, но, по крайней мере, Нат уже не опасалась, что шпилька туфли от Маноло Бланик воткнётся ей в спину.

— Твоя подруга меня пугает, — призналась Нат, когда они с Ташей лежали в постели. — Она слишком кровожадная для беты.

— Просто Пеп меня любит, — вздохнула Таша. — А я слишком часто обжигалась.

— Мне надо кого-то убить? — прищурилась Нат.

— Нет. Пеп уже их уничтожила… в финансовом плане. Но за предложение спасибо.

Если, когда Нат просыпалась, Таши в кровати не оказывалось, вариант был один: к ней среди ночи пришла гениальная идея, и Таша унеслась её воплощать. Нат прямо в пижаме шла на кухню, варила кофе в старой медной турке, привезённой из России, наливала его в толстостенную кружку и спускалась в мастерскую. Тихо подходила к Таше, увлечённо что-то собиравшей на верстаке, утыкалась носом в шею.

— Ты потрясающе пахнешь, — однажды, не удержавшись, пробормотала Нат.

— Карамельный латте и машинное масло — так себе сочетание, — хмыкнула Таша, забирая у неё кофе, чёрный и несладкий. — Вот у тебя действительно обалденный запах.

— И как я пахну для тебя?

Собственного запаха Нат не чувствовала с подросткового возраста. Побочный эффект принудительной стерилизации. Но Таше знать об этом было необязательно.

— Как весна. Когда цветут вишни и идёт дождь, но при этом светит солнце.

— Поэтично.

— И очень приятно.

Нат не стала говорить, что запах карамели теперь ассоциировался у неё исключительно с Ташей. Запас сентиментальности на это утро был исчерпан. А вот запас поцелуев нет. 

Потом они пили остывший кофе из одной кружки и с опаской косились на сэндвич, который им приготовил Дубина. Съедобные вещи от несъедобных любимый бот Таши, собранный ею ещё в университете, отличал по-прежнему плохо.  


***

Впрочем, о борьбе ГИДРЫ с нежелательными беременностями и гормональными всплесками у альф и омег упомянуть всё-таки пришлось. К тому времени Нат и Таша были вместе уже четыре месяца. Не то чтобы кто-то считал. В конце концов у Нат не имелось привычки отмечать годовщины. Она и встречаться к кем-либо не думала, ведь «любовь — это для детей». Но когда Таша подарила ей браслет из витого золота и серебра, вещь не столько дорогую, сколько изящную — после первой течки, проведенной не только в компании ДЖАРВИСА — Нат надела его на руку и тихо сказала:

— Спасибо.

— Я его немного усовершенствовала.

— Я в этом не сомневалась. Что внутри? Ядерная бомба?

Таша хихикнула.

— Бомба туда не поместилась, увы, — произнесла она с серьезным видом, а потом не выдержала и рассмеялась. 

— Зато влезла куча всего другого, да?

— Так, по мелочи. Маячок. Навигатор. Электрошокер. Спутниковая связь. Усыпляющие дротики.

— Мне нравится твоё понимание мелочи, kotenok.

— Всё для тебя, solnyshko.

В Красной комнате Нат учили: стоит только вызвать у омеги течку, и можно делать с ним или с ней что угодно. Единственным исключением был Зимний Солдат: сыворотка помогала ему игнорировать инстинкты без нежелательных последствий. Сейчас Нат прошипела бы, прежде чем их всех убить: «Tovarischi, попрошу не обобщать». 

Потому что Таша разума не теряла. Она прекрасно сознавала, где и с кем находится и чего хочет от своего партнёра. В данном случае партнёрши. Таша не стеснялась требовать:

— Сильнее. Покажи мне всё, на что ты способна, Натали.

А потом устало, но довольно просила ДЖАРВИСА заказать «что-нибудь итальянское и витамины для поддержания сил. Мисс Рашман они пригодятся». Нат давала ей шутливый подзатыльник, и Таша добавляла: «Мне они тоже не помешают».

— Разумеется, мисс Старк, — отвечал ДЖАРВИС, и в голосе ИскИна проскальзывала совершенно не компьютерная привязанность.

В этот раз курьера с пиццей что-то задержало, поэтому Таша ела какое-то варенье, судя по цвету, сливовое, прямо из банки и жмурилась, как сонная кошка.

— Хочешь? — она протянула Нат ложку, и та с удовольствием её облизала. Варенье было вкусное. Как будто его честно сварили в медном тазике на газовой плите, а не купили в супермаркете недалеко от Башни.

— У меня неделикатный вопрос, — сказала Таша, пристроив наполовину опустевшую банку на прикроватный столик.

— А у тебя бывают деликатные вопросы? — Нат с трудом подавила желание закатить глаза.

— Тушé. В общем… ты же альфа, да?

— Да.

— Но за четыре месяца у тебя ни разу не было гона. Подавители ты не принимаешь. С либидо у тебя тоже проблем не наблюдается, последний раунд крышесносного секса тому свидетельство. Так в чём же дело?

Нат знала: Таша не обидится, если она не ответит или переведёт тему. Но ещё Таша очень ценила честность. Поэтому Нат села, закуталась в одеяло и выдохнула одно слово:

— ГИДРА.

— Чёрт, — Таша придвинулась ближе, но не попыталась её обнять, и Нат была ей за это благодарна.

— Минус подавителей в том, что у них множество побочных эффектов. А если принимать их годами, то потом потерянное здоровье ни одно лекарство не вернёт. Кроме того, стоят они немало, сама знаешь. Стерилизация гораздо дешевле и решает проблему с гоном и течками раз и навсегда. Так что, если хочешь в будущем завести ребёнка, придётся искать донора, либо усыновлять.

Таша криво улыбнулась.

— С донором ничего не выйдет. У меня не может быть детей. Только не после отравления палладием.

— Мне жаль.

— Мне тоже, но речь не обо мне. ГИДРА делала… это со всеми?

Нат кивнула.

— И с альфами, и с омегами. Правда, Зимнего Солдата они стерилизовать не стали. Хотели проверить, передаётся ли сыворотка по наследству и можно ли получить суперсолдат… естественным путём.

Таша заметно побледнела. Видимо, в красках представила себе «Программу размножения ГИДРЫ».

— То есть, — пробормотала она, — они заставили друга Кэпа…

— Не успели, — покачала головой Нат. — У них были другие приоритеты, и они не могли позволить себе потерять целых девять месяцев. Они нуждались в убийце, а не в беременном омеге, который не может бегать по крышам и попадать в цель с первого выстрела. А потом Щ.И.Т. достал изо льда Капитана Америку.

— И он дал всем прикурить, — закончила Таша. — Кстати, как у него дела? Нашёл Барнса?

— Пока нет. Сложно отыскать того, кто хочет остаться в тени. Думаю, Барнс придёт к нему сам, когда будет готов.

— А тем временем Стив продолжит колесить по Европе…

— Пусть. Если ему от этого легче. 

Нат расправила плечи, и одеяло сползло вниз, намекая, что прикасаться можно, и Таша немедленно этим воспользовалась. 

В её поцелуях было столько нежности, что от этого хотелось заплакать.

Пиццу они так и не дождались: ДЖАРВИС заплатил курьеру за хлопоты и отправил его обратно, будто понимал, что Нат и Ташу сейчас лучше не беспокоить. А когда они проголодались, в холодильнике нашлись сыр и салат. Что ещё было нужно для счастья?

***

…Наверное, Нат непозволительно расслабилась. Забыла о том, что в её жизни действовало одно главное правило: если всё идёт хорошо, обязательно жди подвоха.

Подвох выглядел на удивление невинно: картонная папка с выцветшими фотографиями, отчётами и медицинскими выписками на русском и английском языках.

Стив потерял след Баки где-то в Румынии, и они с Сэмом на время вернулись в Нью-Йорк.

— Ну, как всегда, — пожаловалась Таша, когда узнала об этом. — Вы специально дождались, когда я улечу на конференцию в Токио, да?

— Прости, мы не нарочно, — покаянно улыбнулся Стив. 

— В следующий раз позвони заранее, — приказала Таша. — Ладно, мне пора бежать, иначе Пеп меня убьёт: нам попался очень капризный инвестор. А вы в моё отсутствие ничего не роняйте в Гудзон, договорились? Натали, проследи за этим. Хотя… кого я прошу? Фьюри на вас нет.

— Гудзон в полной безопасности, обещаю, — заверила её Нат. — Возвращайся скорее, kotenok.

— Я постараюсь, solnyshko.

— Давно это у вас? — спросил Сэм. — Вижу, мы многое пропустили. 

Нат лишь пожала плечами. Таша — это было личное, и делиться она ни с кем не собиралась. Даже со Стивом. А с Сэмом тем более.

— Наверное, нелегко было это достать, — сказал он, указывая на папку, когда молчание затянулось.

— Да уж, непросто, — мрачно откликнулась Нат. Информация обошлась ей дорого в том плане, что она потеряла возможность обращаться за помощью к нескольким высокопоставленным людям в США, России и Германии. Конечно, это того стоило, но Нат не сомневалась, что содержимое папки Стива не обрадует.

— Боже, — простонал он, перелистнув последнюю страницу. — То, что они сделали с Баки… Я…

— Твоей вины здесь нет, Стив, — твёрдо произнесла Нат. — Никто и предположить не мог, что он переживёт падение с поезда.

— Я должен его найти. Должен помочь ему… И Таша, Господи…

— Она считает, что её родители погибли в автокатастрофе, так? — Вопрос Сэма, по сути, был риторическим.

— Тела Говарда и Марии Старков опознавал Стейн, — Нат забрала у Стива папку и бросила её на стол, словно она жгла ей пальцы. — У него было достаточно денег и власти, чтобы замести следы. Он сотрудничал с террористами. Вероятно, в том числе с ГИДРОЙ. Если у Говарда при себе был действующий вариант сыворотки Эрскина, ГИДРА не могла упустить шанс присвоить её. Любой ценой. И они послали своего лучшего бойца…

— Барнса. В смысле, Зимнего Солдата, — Сэм сочувствующе сжал плечо Стива.

— Мы не можем быть уверены, что убил он, — горячо запротестовал тот. — Даже если -это так, Баки ни в чём не виноват. ГИДРА сделала из него марионетку и…

— Ты слышишь чьи-то возражения? — Нат потёрла переносицу. Кажется, у неё начиналась мигрень. — Но Таша должна узнать правду. Причём от тебя Стив, а не от кого-нибудь другого.

Сэм бросил на неё вопросительный взгляд, но Нат ответила скорее Стиву, чем ему:

— Потому что Баки — твой друг. И Таша тоже. Она имеет право знать то, что непосредственно касается её семьи.

— Я не могу… Не сейчас, Нат. Я хочу сначала во всём разобраться. Убедиться, что это точно…

— Я понимаю. Я дам тебе время. Потому что ты мой друг, Стив, и я люблю тебя. Но если через три недели ты не расскажешь Таше, как в действительности погибли её родители, это сделаю я.

***

Позже, когда Стив и Сэм улетели громить ещё одну базу ГИДРЫ, на этот раз в маленьком городке на юге Франции, Нат гадала, не была ли она со Стивом слишком резка. Она давно подозревала, что Стив и Баки могут оказаться истинной парой, и эти подозрения после сражения на хеликерриере превратились в уверенность. Однако это не меняло того, что Таша заслуживала правды. Возможно, с отцом отношения у неё были сложные, но мать она обожала. И винила отца в её преждевременной смерти.

— Этот мудак напился в хлам, — говорила она, когда от усталости дрожали руки, но сон не шёл, что бы она ни делала, — и на полной скорости врезался в столб. Оби… Стейн не пустил меня в морг, потому что их тела… Их хоронили в закрытых гробах. Ненавижу.

Нат со вздохом наливала Таше ещё виски. А утром вместе с кофе приносила ей стакан воды и две таблетки аспирина. Таша благодарно тёрлась носом о её щёку. И не позволяла целовать себя, пока тщательно не почистит зубы.

Шли недели. Нат не напоминала Стиву об ультиматуме. Ему явно не хотелось верить, что Старков убил Зимний Солдат. И он почти себя в этом убедил, думала она. В этом заключалось коварство надежды. Она заставляла людей хвататься за любую соломинку.

Пока Стив и Сэм рубили ГИДРЕ щупальца в Европе, а Таша с Пеппер заключали договор о сотрудничестве «Старк Индастрис» с некоторыми крупными компаниями в Китае, Нат не торопясь расшифровывала те файлы, которые они со Стивом выложили в сеть вместе с другими архивами Щ.И.Т.а и которые Таша и ДЖАРВИС изъяли из публичного доступа прежде, чем кто-то успел их скачать и прочитать. Или посмотреть, потому что иногда там попадались видеозаписи. Хотя, если совсем честно, Нат не ожидала наткнуться на видео с убийством родителей Таши. Камера чётко запечатлела их агонию и… лицо Зимнего Солдата. Говард узнал его и позвал по имени. Естественно, Солдат на него не отреагировал, но смотреть на это было больно. Нат представила себе, что почувствовала бы Таша, увидев эту запись. Что почувствует Стив, когда она покажет ему это короткое и страшное видео. Господи, за что им всё это?

Нат скопировала файл на флешку, а затем набрала номер Стива. Таша выдала ему новый Старкфон, так что с видеосвязью проблем не было.

Посмотрев запись, Стив надолго замолчал. Нат слышала только его прерывистое дыхание, да за кадром Сэм шептал что-то успокаивающее.

— Мне очень жаль, — сказала она. — Увы, их убил Зимний Солдат. В этом нет никаких сомнений.

Стив сжал челюсти, на щеке задёргалась жилка. Сэм отобрал у него телефон.

— Он перезвонит чуть позже, Нат, хорошо?

Однако Нат знала: он не позвонит. И рассказывать Таше о смерти Говарда и Марии придётся ей, потому что больше некому.

***

Из Пекина Таша вернулась с синяками под глазами, но пахла она триумфом: кофе и карамель практически поглотили нотки машинного масла, и Нат сделала вывод, что переговоры прошли успешно.

— Ты не представляешь, как меня утомила вся эта церемониальная вежливость, — Таша скинула туфли на каблуках, с облегчением пошевелила пальцами ног. — И того, что прямого отказа или прямого согласия добиться просто нереально.

На ней было тёмно-синее платье в пол с высоким воротником и длинными рукавами, а в ушах — серьги с сапфирами; из аккуратно уложенных волос выбилась одна особенно упрямая прядка. Образ довершали чёрная подводка и неброская розовая помада. 

— Выглядишь аристократично, — заметила Нат.

— И ощущаю себя не в своей тарелке. А у тебя что с лицом? Кто-то умер? Боже, с Кэпом и Соколом всё в порядке? Им нужна помощь? Ты меня пугаешь, Натали.

— Не совсем. Дело в том, что… Таша, думаю, тебе лучше присесть.

***

— Значит, он не был пьян, — звенящим от напряжения голосом произнесла Таша, когда видео закончилось. — А я сказала ему, что ненавижу, когда они с мамой уходили. Это последнее, что он от меня услышал. Нет, он не был святым, но умереть вот так… это слишком жестоко. А мама. Господи. Я… Давно ты знаешь об этом?

— Два месяца. Хотя видео я обнаружила позавчера, — Нат очень хотелось подойти к Таше, притиснуть её к себе, но сейчас между ними будто выросла невидимая стена.

— А Стив в курсе?

— Он не хотел в это верить. Барнс…

— Заткнись, — лицо Таши исказилось от ярости и боли. Броня приземлилась за её спиной, и она шагнула в неё прямо так, в вечернем платье. А потом Железная леди взмыла в небо.

Нат проводила ало-золотую фигуру тоскливым взглядом и достала телефон.

«Таша знает. Я всё ей рассказала», — написала она.

Стив позвонил через минуту.

— Нат, — с упрёком выдохнул он.

— Я не могла больше ждать! — выпалила она. — Только не после того чёртового видео!

— И как Таша?..

— Улетела. В броне Железной леди.

— Как думаешь, где она?

— Понятия не имею.

Сейчас Таша могла быть, где угодно — на Марсе (чтобы его колонизировать) или в Сирии (чтобы задать жару террористам).

— Нат, я… я не знаю, что…

— Мстители — моя семья, Стив. Ты не можешь осуждать меня за то, что я хочу её сохранить. Если бы Таша узнала об этом, например, от сторонников ГИДРЫ, всё было бы намного хуже. А вы нужны Мстителям. Вы оба. Ты лидер, Стив. Таша помогает тебе мыслить нестандартно. А ты останавливаешь её, когда её заносит на поворотах. А ещё ты — мой друг. А Таша… она просто моя.

— Прости меня. Я всех подвёл, да?

— Нет. Всё ещё можно исправить. Приезжай. И поговори с Ташей.

— Что я ей скажу?

— Всё, как есть. Что ты любишь Баки. Что вы — истинная пара. Что ты боялся, что она пожелает ему отомстить, найдет его раньше тебя и оторвёт ему голову. И что это было глупо, и ты просишь прощения. 

— Да. Мне на самом деле очень жаль.

— Учти, Таша, скорее всего, сломает тебе нос. И как следует наподдаст из репульсора.

— Я это заслужил.

— Но потом, когда она успокоится, она захочет тебе помочь. 

— Потому что она — хороший человек.

— Вот именно.

— Спасибо, Нат. Я буду в Нью-Йорке через два дня.

— Хорошо. 

Она не солгала, заявив, что Мстители — её семья. Просто кое о чём умолчала. Нат нарушила обет молчания не только ради Стива. Она сделала это для себя. Потому что Таша простит любой проступок, но только не ложь во спасение. А Нат не была готова её потерять. При мысли о том, что она больше никогда не увидит обнажённую Ташу, не скрывающую своих шрамов или… своей любви, её начинало мутить. Удивительно, как быстро привыкаешь к тому, что тебя любят. Не за достоинства и недостатки, а просто так, по завету Пьера Безухова. 

— ДЖАРВИС? 

— Да, мисс Романов?

— С Ташей… всё в порядке?

— Физические показатели мисс Старк в норме.

ДЖАРВИС был настроен в первую очередь на защиту своей хозяйки, физическую или эмоциональную, поэтому спрашивать его, где в этом момент находилась Таша, не имело смысла. Впрочем, такой ответ в любом случае был лучше, чем ничего.

Нью-Йорк окутали сумерки, густые, как фиолетовые чернила. На Башне маяком загорелась огромная буква «А», словно утверждая: «Спите без страха, Мстители охраняют ваш покой». Нат надеялась, что это не перестало быть правдой. 

Она вытащила на крышу складной столик для пикников. Разложила на нём нехитрую закуску — несколько видов французского сыра и виноград, открыла бутылку красного калифорнийского вина.

Железная леди стрелой прочертила небо, затормозив лишь в паре метров над крышей, и тихо опустилась на площадку для вертолётов. Броня раскрылась, выпуская Ташу. Вечернее платье помялось, тушь и подводка потекли, оставив на щеках дорожки, похожие на чёрные слёзы.

Когда Таша подошла ближе, Нат протянула ей свой носовой платок, жалея, что не догадалась запастись влажными салфетками.

Платок Таша взяла, небрежно вытерла лицо, размазывая макияж ещё больше. Плюхнулась в шезлонг рядом со столиком. Отпила вино из бокала. Напитков покрепче она не потребовала, и это был хороший знак.

— Стив приедет послезавтра, — сообщила Нат.

— Ты ему позвонила, — голос Таши звучал ровно, почти равнодушно.

— Разумеется. — Нат накрыла её ладонь своей, порадовавшись, что Таша не отняла руку. — Слушай, я знаю, что с тобой не всё в порядке, но всё равно спрошу: как ты?

— Я всё ещё люблю летать. И мозги это прочищает отлично. А так… мне грустно, хочется то ли порыдать под первый альбом Joy Division, то ли кого-нибудь убить. Я ещё не решила. 

— Будешь искать Барнса? Чтобы оторвать ему голову?

— Нет. Поэтому… ДЖАРВИС, любовь моя, протокол «Роден», пожалуйста.

Нат усмехнулась, погладила запястье Таши.

— У тебя есть специальный протокол для размышлений?

Таша усмехнулась в ответ.

— Скорее, протокол, чтобы не натворить глупостей. Теперь вся броня под замком, пока ДЖАРВИС не придёт к заключению, что я мыслю ясно и рационально. Он, в отличие от людей, объективен. 

— Я польщён вашим доверием, мисс Старк.

— Смотри, не загордись, солнце моё незаходящее.

— Я чувствую сарказм в вашем голосе.

— Он тебе не нравится, Джей?

— Наоборот, мисс Старк. Он свидетельствует о том, что вам уже лучше, что меня, несомненно, радует.

— Меня тоже, ДЖАРВИС, — сказала Нат. Поднесла руку Таши к губам, ласково поцеловала пальцы.

— Давай никуда завтра не пойдём, — предложила Таша.

— И чем мы займёмся?

— Будем валяться на диване, есть мороженое и смотреть старые фильмы.

— Согласна.

Таша прижалась щекой к её плечу, и Нат осмелилась обнять её, как ей хотелось: крепко, тесно, близко до боли.

— У тебя немного изменился запах, — неожиданно произнесла Таша.

— Это плохо? — Нат постаралась не выдать своей тревоги, хотя подозревала, что это ей не вполне удалось.

— Вишни и дождь плюс кофе. В наших запахах появился общий элемент. Это здорово.

— Ладно.

Нат не хотелось задумываться о том, что это значило. У омег запах состоял из трёх компонентов, у альф — из двух. Третий компонент появлялся у альф только при практически идеальной совместимости. А в редких случаях, когда это происходило через несколько часов после знакомства, речь шла об истинных парах. У Зимнего Солдата, как у омеги, было три запаха: железо, ледяной бриз и шиповник. У Стива отчётливо чувствовалось два: зверобой и запах земли после дождя, хотя намёк на третий запах присутствовал, просто он был едва заметным. И этот запах — ледяной бриз — проявился, когда Стив столкнулся с Солдатом лицом к лицу и узнал в нём пропавшего друга. Истинная пара на мгновение вновь обрела друг друга. Нат не была настолько наивной, чтобы верить: они с Ташей тоже истинные. Стерилизация, лишив её способности слышать свой запах, отняла у неё саму возможность понять, совместима она с партнёром или нет. Если бы Таша ничего не сказала, Нат так и не узнала бы об этом.

Третий запах появился у неё лишь потому, что им с Ташей было хорошо вместе. Вот и всё.

Тем не менее, этот факт дарил надежду.

— Мы не сломаны, — вслух пробормотала Нат, и Таша внимательно на неё посмотрела. — Нас просто немного побило… жизнью.

— Предлагаю нанести ей ответный удар, — Таша не улыбнулась, ещё нет. Она должна была сначала оплакать потерю. Но какая-то мысль, абсурдная, невозможная, гениальная, уже возникла в её мозгу. 

И если это значило, что они больше никогда не останутся в одиночестве… Что ж, Нат была всеми руками «за».

Таша была её. И пусть кто-то только попробует с этим поспорить.


End file.
